


The Letter

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came about from thinking what I would ever say in a letter written to Alex. I would probably confess my love for her, but never send it for fear of receiving a restraining order. I can dream...</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from thinking what I would ever say in a letter written to Alex. I would probably confess my love for her, but never send it for fear of receiving a restraining order. I can dream...

As much as I knew I shouldn't be, I was madly, completely, and irrevocably in love with Alex Kingston. Everything about her: her eyes, smile, personality, and, of course, her hair - who didn't love her hair though? The first time I saw her, I thought she was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. Just thinking about her awakened the butterflies in my stomach. I would have done anything to meet her, or at the very least, be in the same room with her. As long as I caught her eye, have her see me smile at her with my eyes sparkling with complete adoration of her and have her smile back, I would be satisfied for the rest of my life. Little did I know, that I would meet her, and very soon.

I'd been invited to a party by the editor in chief at the magazine I worked for. Tons of celebrities would be there, so I was supposed to snoop around for some interesting gossip. I hated it, but at least it kept me writing. Going to this party meant that I had to shop for a nice dress (something I hated to wear more than the horrid articles I had to type). Also, shopping: not my favorite thing to do, but at least I could drag along my friend Jennifer. She'd help keep me sane and offer a second opinion on the dresses I chose.

The party was on a Friday, so Thursday we went out on the hunt for the perfect evening gown. We ended up going to at least seven shops before I found one I actually liked, fit me properly, and was affordable. It was lurex lace A-line dress, with a satin sash to tie around the waist. There were no sleeves so I'd need to find a wrap or sweater jacket to go over it (preferably black, since the dress was a pale pink color). Thankfully, I had a wrap at home, so our next mission was shoes.

The first footwear shop we entered, I found a pair of platform sandals that matched the color of the dress. Finding my size, I paid for them, and we were off for supper. I let her choose the restaurant, and I paid the bill to say thanks for allowing me to drag her around town for the afternoon.

"It was no trouble." She said when I dropped her off at her flat. "I had a nice time, and I found a few things for myself. Have fun tomorrow night, don't drink too much, and I expect to hear all about it." 

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she opened the car door and walked to the entrance of her building, turning around and waving at me before she walked in. Once she was gone, I returned to my own apartment. Upon entering my front door, I flung my purse into the nearest chair, shrugged off my jacket to hang it in the closet, then collapsed on the couch. I toed off my shoes and laid down to elevate my throbbing feet. Sighing, I closed my eyes and unexpectedly drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt of nothing special, at least nothing worth remembering when I woke up about five hours later. I got up and stiffly walked to my bedroom, laying down on my comfortable mattress. My alarm clock would be going off in four hours, so I tried to get some more sleep, passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The incessant beeping of the alarm roused me. I groaned as I shut it off, squinting at the brightness of the room. Dragging myself out of bed, I went to the bathroom to begin getting ready for work. I took a hot shower to wash my hair, brushed my teeth, then did my makeup. I chose a casual outfit for the day, along with comfortable shoes (I'd enjoy it while it lasted, before I had to squeeze myself into that dress and heels for this evening).

Once I was dressed, I went to the kitchen to pour myself a much needed cup of coffee. Adding the vanilla flavored cream, I stirred it briefly before bringing it to my lips. I hummed as the warm liquid hit my tongue, sighing after I swallowed. I'd always loved the first sip of coffee in the mornings. I made myself a couple pieces of toast with butter and strawberry jam, and ate them at the counter.

Filling a travel mug with coffee, I left the apartment and began my journey to the office. Upon arrival, I was informed that the boss wanted to see me. Dropping my purse off at my desk, I went to her office. She was on the phone so she just pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk, and I took a seat. About two minutes after entering, her call ended.

"Are you ready for the party tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, I bought my dress last night."

"Great. I'd like you to arrive early, about 5:30-6:00. Greet everyone that arrives, and just mingle as if you aren't a journalist. Try to get some good stories, all right?" I simply nodded. She smiled then shooed me out of her office.

Returning to my desk, I continued my work on a short story I'd started the day before. Lunch came and went, but I was still typing away. I'd never been this commited to anything I wrote for the magazine, and I started to realize that maybe I should start a blog and post them. With any luck, people would find them interesting, and would possibly inspire me to get them properly published.

The end of the work day came as quickly as it began. I rushed home to get ready, not having much time to make myself look presentable. I changed into the dress, styled my hair, touched up my eye shadow, slipped my shoes on, tossed the wrap around my shoulders, and arrived at the hotel precisely at 5:30. I went to the banquet room to find they were still putting the finishing touches to the decorations. 

About fifteen minutes later, the guests began arriving. Some people I didn't recognize entered, until Matt Smith and his girlfriend showed up. With them was Karen Gillan, her date, along with Steven Moffat and his wife. It wasn't until Arthur Darvill and some other cast members I'd seen on _Doctor Who_ walked in that I realized it must be a party for the wrapping of series six. I immediately wondered if Alex would be here, my palms beginning to sweat at the probability of it. 

I went to the bar to get myself a drink - I was in the mood for something fruity. I thanked the bartender, then wandered around the room to eavesdrop on conversations. Steven was trying to assure his wife that their sons were perfectly fine with the babysitter, Karen was talking about how her shoes were already beginning to kill her feet, and Matt's girlfriend was saying how she'd rather not be there.

Finishing my drink, I went to get another. Turning around, I caught a glimpse of a mass of curly hair. Seeking it out, I found it standing near the balcony doors. My heart stopped when the woman turned and I could see her face. There she was: my angel. I downed my margarita quickly, nearly choking on it. She was talking to a man that was a couple inches taller than her, with a bald head and small amount of facial hair around his mouth. He looked a bit annoyed with her for some reason. I was dying to go over, but my feet thought otherwise. It would be best to wait until she was alone (though, that probably wouldn't settle my nerves any more).

I'd gone through at least six margaritas (I'd never had one before, and they were surprisingly good), and was feeling pretty giddy. I continued to walk around, keeping up my search for a good story. I felt like a complete idiot since I hadn't said a word to anyone, except the bartender, all evening. I never looked away from Alex, not wanting to miss the possibility of her being alone, if only for a second. 

My opportunity to talk to her came when her date had gone to the loo, and Alex disappeared outside into the garden. Waiting about thirty seconds, I went to find her. Outside, the air was warm, but there was a cool breeze. I gazed around the garden lit with fairy lights hanging in the trees until I saw her sitting on a bench by the fountain. I acted like I was casually strolling past, and I heard her sniffle. I stopped and turned, walking to stand in front of her.

"Miss Kingston?" I asked in a quiet voice. She wiped her eyes before looking up at me. "I'd ask if you were alright, but it's clear to see you're not. Could I get you anything?"

"A new life?" She scoffed, and I took a seat next to her. "He's just upset because he didn't want to be here, but I made him come."

"He's not the only one." She looked at me then, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I overheard Matt's girlfriend whining about having to be here." I smiled, and she returned it. "Is there really nothing I can get you? A drink, perhaps?"

"Sure, white wine would be fabulous."

"I'll be right back."

I went back inside to get our beverages, returning as quickly as possible. Much to my surprise, she was still sitting on the bench. She smiled at me as I walked to her, holding out her hand for the glass. As she gripped it, our fingers brushed lightly, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I sat back down next to her to sip at my seventh margarita. I'd lost my buzz when she began speaking to me, but now I didn't really want it back.

"That's a cute dress, by the way. It looks really good on you." Alex complimented.

"Thanks, though no other woman here looks as beautiful as you do."

"Ooh, wine and flattery. Aren't I lucky?" She giggled, her hand touching my knee lightly, causing me to gasp. "I'm sorry, when I've been drinking, I get a little handsy." She pulled away, resting her hand in her lap.

"It's alright. You're married and everything, so I understand."

"Actually, we're in the middle of a divorce. It's been going on for two years, now we're fighting over custody of our daughter."

"I hope the odds are in your favor."

"Thanks, but I doubt it. I'm always traveling for work, and he can provide a much stable home than me." She took a big drink of her wine, emptying the glass.

"Would you like another one?" I asked, pointing to her hand holding the empty glass.

"Yes, please." I stood up to go back inside, but her voice stopped me. "Actually, would you mind going to get a coffee somewhere?"

"What about your date?"

"Sod him. He's probably buggered off up to his room anyway."

"Where would you like to go?"

She smiled slyly before standing and grabbing my hand, taking me back inside. I followed her willingly as we exited the banquet room, walked through the lobby, and hailed a cab outside. My heart beat sped up with the thrill of all this - I felt like she was kidnapping me, and I didn't mind one bit. She gave an address to the driver, and we were suddenly off, pulling up in front of a 24-hour coffee shop. I insisted on paying the fare.

We then exited the taxi and into the shop. Upon entering, my nose was assaulted with the pungent scent of freshly ground coffee beans. I ordered a French vanilla cappuccino and a slice of apple pie, and Alex got Earl Grey tea. I paid for our items (after a bit of protest from Alex), and she found us a table in the back, concealed from the window by a bookcase. 

"Well, this isn't how I expected this evening to turn out." I said, making her giggle. "I'd rather be alone with you than at some silly party that I didn't want to be at in the first place. Though, knowing you were there, I'm very happy that I was."

"Why were you there? If you don't mind me asking."

"I have a horrible job at some sleazy tabloid, and I was sent to find a good story." Her face fell as she remembered how she'd told me about her divorce. "Don't worry, I won't say a word about you and your husband. I have too much respect for you to have your personal life splattered across a waste of paper."

"How can I be sure?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." I gave her a flirty grin, and she returned it, surprisingly. "I hate working there anyway, so for every article I don't write, it's a blessing. I want to be a writer, and I've been working on some short stories on the side, but I don't think they're worthy of publication."

"I'm sure they are. Maybe I could take a look at them, if you don't mind?"

I let out a nervous cough. "Well, to be honest, they're a little, kinda, sorta..." I leaned in to whisper the last word. "... Pornographic." I blushed.

"Oh, well, I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it." She whispered back.

"I'll give you my address, and you can come by tomorrow if you want. How much longer will you be in the city?"

"Just through the weekend, I think. I look forward to tomorrow."

"As do I, Miss Kingston."

"Call me Alex. You've been so kind to me all evening, you deserve it." She smirked, covering my hand with hers.

We finished our coffee, and I shared my pie with her, leaving the shop to take her back to her hotel. I'd written my name and address on a napkin at the coffee shop, giving it to her at the front door to her room. Thanking me for the night, she gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, then left me standing alone in the corridor, still feeling the tingle where her lips had met my skin.

xXx

I had trouble sleeping that night. I just couldn't believe I'd met and had coffee with the woman of my dreams. I did end up getting about four hours of sleep. My first thought when I woke up was seeing her again today, hopefully. After an early breakfast, I worked a bit on my latest story until I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I stopped breathing for a moment, wondering if it could be Alex. Getting up, I looked through the peep hole, smiling when I saw the familiar curls. I opened the door and invited her in, wishing I'd tidied up a bit. 

"Can I get you a drink? Tea or coffee?"

"No thanks, sweetie."

"A snack, maybe?" I was nervously fidgeting with my hands as she walked past me, making herself comfortable on my sofa.

"No, it's fine. Come sit." She patted the empty spot next to her.

My feet moved of their own accord, though my legs were trembling. I couldn't stop thinking that she was here, in my apartment, sitting her pretty little bottom on my couch. As I took my seat next to her, I just stared at her without blinking. My mouth was dry and I desperately tried to think of anything to say, but after offering her a beverage or food, what else was there? 'Welcome to my flat. Would you like to see the bedroom where I'd love to ravish you into exhaustion?' Since my brain wasn't functioning properly (how had it last night? What had changed from then till now?), thankfully Alex took the initiative and spoke for me.

"I believe you had something for me to read." She said, her voice soft and deep. The sound of it played through my mind every day from the time I woke up until I went to bed.

"Yes, but first, I have something else I'd like you to look at."

Standing, I went to my bedroom to fetch the notebook with my most recent stories, along with a neatly folded solitary piece of paper (a letter I'd written a long time ago, when I'd first become a fan). Returning back to the living room, I hesitantly handed the paper to Alex, watching as she opened it carefully. 

My eyes never left her as she read it, my palms sweating and my heart pounding so loudly I was sure she could hear it. Once she'd finished, she folded it back up, and set it on the coffee table. She just sat there, staring ahead, not moving or speaking. I was afraid she was angry, or that I'd hurt her in some way. I needed a drink then, so I turned toward the kitchen and took my first step, she finally spoke.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to the kitchen."

"Will you sit with me, please?" I did, and she turned to face me, and I saw that her eyes were glassy with unfallen tears. "That letter--"

"I'm sorry if it upset you. It wasn't my intention."

"You didn't. In fact, the things you said, they're the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

I dared to reach out and clutch her hand then, looking so deep into her eyes that I thought I'd drown in them. "Alex, I know what I wrote most likely means nothing to you, considering you're not attracted to women, but I swear everything I said and feel is true."

She didn't say anything, just simply leaned over and kissed me. Her hand cupped my face, her thumb brushing across my cheekbone. My fingers raked through her hair as her lips parted and her tongue entered my mouth. My eyes were closed, and the noise of the traffic outside disappeared, along with our surroundings. It felt like it was just the two of us in the entire universe. When we parted, I opened my eyes to look at her, but found her face blurred. I blinked and felt some tears run down my cheeks.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She tried to comfort me by placing her hand over mine. It was funny how the tables had turned just like that.

"I'm not upset, I'm just happy. I'm really, really happy." I smiled as a few more escaped my eyes, and I wiped them away, beginning to laugh. Reaching to the coffee table, I picked up the letter and handed it to her. "Will you read it to me?"

Nodding, she took it from me, opening it as carefully as the last time:

_"My Dearest Alex,_

_I want to start by saying I'm in love with you. This is a problem for three reasons: 1) I'm a woman, 2) I'm 27 years younger than you, and 3) I'll never meet you. If you're even reading this letter, at least you know that I exist, which is something I've wanted you to know for awhile. If not, then I hope your agent or whoever will kindly pass it on to you._

_Another thing I want you to know is that you've become my new reason for living. Whenever I feel stressed, or suicidal, I always imagine your arms are wrapped around me, and my anxiety and fears just melt away. At night, I imagine you're pressed against me as we hold each other, you whispering soft words of love in my ear as I breathe in your sweet and comforting scent._

_If you're still reading this, and haven't begun to file a restraining order, then you're every bit of the kind woman I always thought you were. Don't worry, the nightly "cuddling" isn't anything sexual, I just get lonely sleeping by myself. I'll stop now before I make myself sound more like a pathetic loser. I want you to know that you mean everything to me, and if given the chance, I'd make you the happiest woman in the world._

_Forever yours,_

_Samantha"_

"You're a very sweet girl." She added.

"I'm waiting for a 'but'. I know there is one."

"No, there isn't. There really isn't."

She leaned in to kiss me again, and I reciprocated with all the passion in my heart. If she wanted to make love to me now, I wouldn't stop her. I didn't care that she was technically still married - it was practically over anyway. I loved her more than anything and anyone in the world, and I intended on showing her. She made no move to take things further, and I understood, though I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?" I asked once we parted. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I'm not expecting anything to happen between us. I only want to be with you until you leave. Just being in your company is enough to make me happy. Does that make me sound pathetic?"

"No, I think it's rather sweet." She cupped my cheek, and I leaned into her touch. "I suppose I will."

I sighed with relief, a huge smile spreading across my face. "I'll pick you up tonight at 7?"

"Lovely. Though, why don't we just spend the entire day together? I don't have any plans."

"Me either. We can do anything you want."

"Do you like art galleries?"

"I'm ashamed to say I've never been to one." I blushed, but Alex just smiled.

"Wonderful! I'll take you to as many as you can stand."

"I could stand them all as long as I'm with you. Would you mind waiting while I take a shower?"

"Go ahead. I have things to read." She said, holding up my notebook.

I left her with a smile and kiss to her cheek. I tried to be as quick as possible, scrubbing my hair and body thoroughly, then rinsing. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel, along with my hair, and brushed my teeth. After rinsing out my mouth, I snuck into my bedroom to pick an outfit. Choosing a dark blue, low-cut top and black skinny jeans, I got dressed. I then brushed out my hair and put on subtle makeup. Returning to the living room, I put on a pair of Converse sneakers, grabbed my purse, and was ready.

"What do you think of them?" I asked Alex, her nose still stuck in my stories.

"They're... very erotic." She breathed, looking up at me with dark eyes.

"I warned you."

"You didn't warn me that the scenarios involved you and me, darling."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose I should have mentioned that. I hope you're not offended by them."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm glad to hear that. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we should."

She stood up and smoothed her jeans nervously before she walked toward me. I opened the door and was about to exit the apartment when Alex grabbed my wrist, pressed me against the adjoining wall, and kissed me hard. I whimpered into her mouth as I melted against the luscious curves pressed against me. My hands roamed up and down her back, even being so bold as to squeeze her arse, making her squeek adorably. When we parted, we were both breathing heavily (I mostly from shock).

"Sorry, just wanted to get that out of the way." She said before walking out into the hallway.

I closed and locked the door behind us as I silently followed her out of the building on shaky legs. I took her arm to lead her to my car, and she gave me directions to the first art gallery on her list. Linking my arm with hers, she led me around as if she was a tour guide, pointing out her favorite artists (most I'd never heard of). All in all, it was a joyful experience, seeing her eyes light up with excitement, her voice a higher pitch than usual as she talked about why she enjoyed such and such's painting or sculpture. If it was possible, I would have fallen more in love with her.

We stopped at a second gallery before lunch. I took her to the restaurant of her choice (luckily for me, it was a little Italian place). We talked about our families, and our thoughts about living in America versus England (we both favored England). When our meal finally came, we shared occasional bites of each other's food, and it was the best lunch I'd ever had. I couldn't have asked for better company.

After I paid the bill (disregarding Alex's insistance completely), she took me to one more art gallery before I was allowed to drag her to all the museums I wanted to see. Luckily she loved them too, and it was nice to both be excited about something - not that I didn't like and appreciate the art. She opened my eyes to new and wonderful concepts and ideas of it, and I could have listened to her talk about it all day.

We finally made it through our educational day and set off for supper. This time she wanted to go to a French bistro. I had never been to one, and she was surprised when I confessed that. It was a bit more expensive than the earlier Italian place, but I didn't care. I wanted to take her out and show her a good time, hopefully she'd forgotten the troubles of her divorce and fighting for custody over their daughter.

"I had the best time today." She said after a sip of her wine.

"I'm glad. I wish it never had to end."

"Me either. Though, is there a reason why it has to?"

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"So we still have tonight." She purred, reaching out and covering my hand with her own. My face grew hot when my brain processed what she was saying, and it became a little difficult to breathe. I took a gulp of my wine to steady my nerves, and inhaled deeply. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just in shock that you would actually want to... with me."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I won't pressure you."

"It's not that I don't want to, because I do, very much. What I wrote in my stories is just false bravado since it's only in my head. Truth is, I wouldn't know what to do with a woman like you. I don't want to make myself look like an idiot because I don't know how to touch you, or please you."

"From what I read, you seem to know exactly how to touch me. I'll help you along when you're unsure, but just take your time and explore me. I'll be patient."

'Thank you,' was all I could say. Her responding smile was heart-breakingly beautiful (as it always is). Our food arrived then, but I couldn't wait to get her alone. I savored the taste of the surprisingly delicious meal, stealing glances at her whenever I could. I barely drank any wine as I had to drive us to whomever's place where she wanted to sleep with me. My heart raced at the thought that it was finally going to happen. After nearly two years of pining for her.

"Why don't we go back to my hotel. Florian's room is right next to mine, and the walls are paper thin." She said with an evil smirk.

"Are you just using me to get back at him?"

"No, that will only be a bonus."

"I'd be more than happy to help you torture him." I smiled.

"Thank you, darling."

"Any time."

We finished our meal and the check came. After I paid, we left hand in hand. Everyone was looking at us, and no doubt whispering, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be seen with anyone else. Getting in my car, I returned her to her hotel and up to her room. She unlocked the door for me before going to check that her soon-to-be-ex husband was in his own room. She came back, giggling wickedly, which I took to mean that he was.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, walking to the mini bar. "I have whiskey, vodka, rum..."

"Which one do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. Whiskey, I suppose."

"I'll have the vodka then."

"I'll share if you want whiskey..."

"It's alright. You're already being kind enough to share your bed with me, and--" I stopped before I said something stupid.

"And?" She queried, walking toward me with my small bottle of vodka.

I took it from her, opened the top, and took a huge gulp. I nearly choked from the burn, but I managed to cover it up. "And your gorgeous body." I finished.

"What's mine is yours, sweetie." She purred as she slid next to me on the couch. Her hand rested on my thigh as she sipped her drink. "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Once, but it was only, um, ahem... fingering."

"Mm, did she feel good?" Her index finger brushed up and down my thigh as she scooted closer to me.

"Probably not as good as you."

"You wanna find out?"

"More than anything." I breathed.

She giggled. "Finish your drink first."

Alex downed hers in one more gulp, and I did the same, coughing only once. I was proud of myself for that. Taking my hand, she stood up and pulled me up with her to lead me to the bed. Pressing her hands on my shoulders, she pushed me down to sit on the mattress. She then knelt above me, lowering herself onto my lap, and I brought my hands up to grip her arse. Her hands cupped my face as she tilted my head up to kiss me.

Leaning backwards, I took her with me, and it made her squeek for the second time that day. I giggled against her lips as her tongue thrust into my mouth to tangle with my own, and I hummed at her taste. My hand slipped under her shirt to feel the warm expanse of her back. Roaming further up, I discovered she wasn't wearing a bra, and she purred in confirmation. 

A few moments later, we parted to breathe, and I boldly lifted off her shirt. She sat up to straddle my stomach, and I caressed up and down her sides. Goose bumps erupted on her silky skin, and I noticed her shiver when my thumb brushed the underside of her breast. Moving up further, I circled both of my thumbs around her stiff nipples, hearing her whimper as she ground her crotch against me. 

"Sensitive, Alex?" I smirked, not knowing if the drunk feeling was because of the alcohol or her.

"They've been rubbing against my shirt all day."

"I didn't tell you not to wear a bra, you naughty girl."

Sitting up, I took one of them in my mouth. She moaned a little louder than she should have, the fingers of her right hand fisting into my hair as I began to suck. Pulling away, I flicked my tongue over it, and she arched into me as I wrapped my lips around it again. I teased her some more by scraping my teeth on it when I pulled away again, giving the same attention to the other one. I kept the other nipple hard by rubbing it with my thumb. Alex's breathing had sped up considerably, making me smirk against her breast.

"You think you're so smug, don't you?" She hissed.

"How wet are you getting?" I giggled as she huffed. "That's what I thought."

I kissed my way down her stomach, flipping her over onto her back so I could tongue at her belly button. She gasped at that, then giggled as I licked around it. I unbuttoned her jeans then slowly dragged down the zipper, hearing every one of the teeth unhook from the other. I pulled down the open flaps to expose the top of her lacey panties, leaning down to lick across the bare skin just above the waistband of them, earning myself another gasp and whimper.

"Christ, your tongue feels good. I can't wait until it's inside me." She panted.

"It'll be awhile until then. I want to make you so desperate that your begging for me. Do it loud enough for your husband to hear how much you want me. I want to make you so wet, Alex, that he'll be able to hear the smacking of your juices as I finger you."

She moaned at my words as she tried to press her thighs together, but I stopped her. I got off the bed, grabbed the bottom of her jeans, and slowly dragged them down her legs. After dropping them on the floor, I scanned my way up the toned calves and thighs to her lace-covered mound. Her panties were light blue, but there was a dark spot on the crotch of them. She spread her legs further, allowing me to see just how big that spot really was: it covered the entire strip of lace.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'd like it better if those were off, but I can be patient. Let's see if you can. You've kept up that bikini wax, I see."

I knelt on the floor to begin my long, painfully slow journey of kissing my way up her left leg. I started at the top of her foot, moving down to her ankle to swirl my tongue around the bone. Continuing over to the inside of her leg, I made my way up her calf, nipping at the muscles there. When I got to her knee, I tickled it lightly with flicks of my tongue. By the time I got to the inside of her thigh, she was trembling.

"Cold?" I asked.

"No, just very, very frustrated." She said through gritted teeth. I smirked.

"Why don't you go settle up on the pillows?"

Alex sat up a little and pulled herself back with her hands. She rested her head on the soft padding, her curls fanning around her head like a golden halo. I crawled toward her to continue my attentions to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. I licked a trail from her knee, all the way up until my nose nudged her fabric-covered sex. Her legs trembled throughout my tongue's lavishings, and she was breathing quite heavily now. I licked a line up her slit, inhaling her musky scent as she moaned. I teased her clit through the lace, and she bucked her hips up to me. I held them down, and she growled at me like a rabid dog, pounding her fists on the bed. 

"Throwing a tantrum won't make this happen any faster." I pointed out.

"Fuck you."

"Such language, Miss Kingston." I tsked at her. "Though, I'd like to hear what other naughty things that would come out of your pretty little mouth." I reached up to trace her lips with my finger, having to pull it away when she tried to bite me. 

"Aw, come on. I wouldn't bite that hard." She whined. "Let me suck on it. I want something in my mouth."

"Would you like my tit in your mouth?"

"Even better." She smiled, licking her lips. "I've been staring at your cleavage all bloody day! I've been wanting to touch them."

I felt her gaze burning me as she watched me take off my shirt. Her breathing sped up with anticipation as I reached behind myself to unclip my bra. Pulling it away from my chest, I tossed it to the floor. Her hands were immediately on them, fondling them and pressing them together as her tongue teased my nipples. She nibbled the stiff buds, and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Do you want me now, Alex?"

"I've wanted you ever since I read that story. I've been soaking wet since then. Please sweetie, I need you. My cunt aches for you." Her eyes pleaded with mine, and I couldn't deny her any longer. "I have a strap-on in my suitcase." She added.

I nodded as I went to get it, slipping off my own jeans in the process before stepping through the straps to fasten it tightly around my waist. Returning to the bed, I ripped her drenched knickers down her legs and settled between them. I rubbed the head of the cock up and down her slit, spreading her wetness around and teasing her a little bit more. 

"Just out of curiosity, why did you just happen to have a dildo in your suitcase?"

"Well, it was for myself, but I never know who I might meet." She replied with a wink and saucy smile.

She gasped when I finally entered her, her legs wrapping around my waist instinctively. I began a slow pace with rough thrusts, making sure that the head board knocked against the wall. She whimpered every time I slammed back in, quickly turning into moans as I sped up and her hand gripped my arse. Her hips rocked into mine in perfect rhythm, and I rewarded her with kisses to her neck. I nipped at her pulse point for good measure. I changed my angle so that my pelvis rubbed against her clit, and I felt her juices smearing on my bare skin. 

"Ohhh, fuck, just like that." She moaned loud enough to travel through the wall. "Yes, yes, yessss!"

Her nails dug into my back as she came. Without pulling out, I moved to sit on my bum and lifted her onto my lap. This way, she could set her own pace, and I could suck her tits. She barely caught her breath before she began riding me hard. Her sounds were muffled by my mouth, but I broke away to make my way to her heaving chest. She moaned when I took her overly-sensitive nipple in my mouth, grazing my teeth over it occasionally as I sucked. Alex leaned back, resting herself on her hands, and I slipped one of mine between us to rub her clit furiously. Her hips bucked faster, her moans getting louder until she came again with a cry of my name. I had never heard it sound so good.

We continued for most of the night, trying every position that our bodies would allow, until we gave up on the dildo. I was finally able to lap up her juices then, swallowing everything she had to give. She was so wet that she had surely stained the sheets in more than one place. I had made her cum at least 10 times until we both passed out from sheer exhaustion, our bodies shiny with sweat.

Early the next morning we were woken up by a loud pounding on the door. Alex got up and flung her robe around herself, tying it securely as she went to answer it. Opening the door, I saw the man she had been with at the party Friday night. He looked more than a little annoyed.

"Our flight's in an hour, and you're not even dressed? Fucking hell, Alex!" I heard him say.

"I'm getting a later one."

"You knew we were leaving early this morning, but yet you were up most of the night fucking some guy! Who is he?"

I tried to stifle my laughter as she opened the door wider so he could see me. I gave him a little smile, waggling my fingers at him as I held the sheet up to my chest. The look of absolute shock on his face was priceless, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. He seemed to be lost for words after that, and simply stomped back to his own room.

Closing the door, Alex returned to the bed, both of us bursting into laughter as soon as she crawled back under the covers. We laughed until we had tears rolling down our cheeks and couldn't breathe.

"Oh god, darling, that was the most amazing night I've ever had. I've never orgasmed so many times in one night in my life! And seeing his face this morning was totally worth it." She stroked my cheek as she kissed my lips.

"But now you have to go." I replied sadly.

"Yes, I need to win my daughter back. I'll come back, though, I promise."

"I'll wait forever if I have to."

We shared a smile before falling back to sleep, cuddled in each other's arms. When I woke up, I was alone. The only thing she left behind was a note on her pillow:

_My Darling,_

_Last night was something I will never forget. You've made me realize things about myself that I never knew, or didn't want to know about. I'm glad that my first female love was you, and you'll also be my last because I don't want to be with anyone else but you._

_To be honest, I didn't want to be at that party either. I couldn't face having to spend the evening with my husband. I don't understand how my relationships always go wrong. I'm sure they just get tired of me... I know Ralph did. I'm telling you this now so you'll know what you're getting yourself into. I really hope it doesn't put you off me, and that you'll never want to see me again._

_Meeting you at that party was the best thing that ever happened to me. I swear I will hurry back to you as soon as I can, and I hope you'll be waiting with open arms. Until then, I'll be thinking of you._

_Yours,_

_Alex_

A few tears had slipped down my cheeks as I read her words. I pressed a kiss to her name before folding it back up. Getting out of bed, I discovered that my body was delightfully sore, and I couldn't fight the smile as I remembered why. I got dressed, and put the note in my purse as I exited the room, taking one last look at the bed before the door closed.

xXx

Three months went by and my life continued. I stayed at the same crappy job, forever wishing for something better to come along. I sent my short story collections to many publishers, but they all turned me down. Becoming an author was looking like a lost cause, and I'd be stuck at the magazine forever.

I went out with Jen every weekend, but I couldn't stop thinking about Alex. When we had drinks, I tried to be happy and act like I was having fun, but even she saw right through me. I had no interest in a relationship, even though I had gotten plenty of offers. No one would be better than Alex.

Eventually, I just stopped going out and stayed in on the weekends to watch my collection of her films and shows. Jen tried to get me to go out, but I had no interest anymore. The only time I left my apartment was to go to work and to the gorcery store. I kept my apartment spotless in case Alex ever came back, but she never did. 

Another four months passed, and I had totally fucked up my friendship with Jennifer. We had a fight about me being a pathetic pining loser (though it wasn't really a fight since I agreed with everything she said). I just couldn't bear to have fun if I couldn't do it with my lover. I noticed myself getting thinner as I wasn't eating much. My work collegues noticed too, as well as my boss. They seemed worried about me, but I didn't care.

I was required to talk to the company's therapist twice a week, but I never went, even though they threatened to fire me. So I was losing weight? I still showed up every day and did my job. I ended up quitting anyway because I had gotten a phone call one day saying that one of the publishers had changed their minds. I should have been overjoyed, but without Alex to celebrate with, it seemed pointless.

For the next two and a half months, I worked really hard revising the stories I wanted to put in the book. When I was finally finished, it was over 250 pages. I mailed the manuscript back to the publisher, and when I returned from the post office, I took a much needed nap. I had barely gotten any sleep during the time I was writing. 

A few hours later, I was woken up by a knock on my door. I got up with a groan, shuffling to answer it, not even bothering to see who it was. I yawned as I opened the door to see familiar blonde curls. It had been nearly a year since I last saw her, and now she was finally here, with suitcases placed at her feet. I smiled for the first time in a long, long time as I threw my arms around her and holding her tightly. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you're actually here." I choked out.

"It was a long custody battle, and I lost. All that time and money wasted for nothing. I still get phone calls every other week, and get to see her for her birthday and Christmas. The only thing that kept me going was seeing you again."

I kissed her passionately, and she returned it. When we parted, I grabbed her luggage and brought them inside. She followed me, closing the door behind her. 

"I have some news myself. I quit my job at the magazine, and a publisher has offered to print a collection of my stories."

"That's wonderful!"

"Now that you're finally with me, it finally feels like something to be proud of. How long are you staying?"

"As long as you'll have me."

"I don't think you've packed enough for forever."

xXx

Two months went by, and my book was finally put onto the shelves. I had proposed to Alex the night she came back, and she said yes. We invited her family to the wedding that was held a week later. The reason it took so long for my book to be released is because I couldn't think of a dedication, but I finally thought of one on our wedding night:

_To my inspiration for these stories, my one true love, and my wife, Alex._


End file.
